Save them, Save Ourselves
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Chiro is having starnge dreams about a civilization that is in dire need of help. But while this is happening, there is an issue between Antauri and Chiro based on Antauri's second chance at life. Does Antauri hate Chiro for bringing him back?
1. Chapter 1

LS7: Hello you guys! I know I should be updating some stuff but I was given this incredible idea by Crystal Persian, for Srmthfg! Therefore, I am giving her a lot of credit for this fic. Her ideas are like: Super special awesome!

Chiro: LS7 Doesn't own us!

LS7: Only my OC!

Prologue…

Everything was cold. My people were screaming for their lives, running in a frantic heap. The dark one was upon us all. Mothers screamed for their children to follow. Fathers stood to fight the dark ones undead, but they soon were slaughtered. Children were crying. I too cried but only silently. I did not want to be discovered. The dark one already killed my mother and father so I hid in what was left of our home. Everything is in ruin and I could no longer hide. I was no coward and I would die as such. I picked up my weapons. One a silver dagger with blue decorative branches swirling around the blade, and a bow and arrow that once belonged to my mother. It truly is a beautiful weapon for the quiver is made of the finest wood and decorated in gold and titanium ornaments and bows are of the purest silver. However, I have different arrows for different purposes. Some to heal, some to kill. My parents were both warriors who once protected the people here. Nevertheless, it turned out that they were the ones that needed protecting. They were those ones who taught me everything I know. On their graves, and everything I own, I will fight! I am not afraid of the dark one or of his evil henchmen. I ran outside in the freezing cold, the only thing protecting me from its harsh winds, is a black cloak that I'm wearing as well as my boots. As I run into battle, I feel the wind whip my red hair back and forth and my hazel eyes lock on its target. We lock eyes this demon and I. She has the mark of the dark one on her face, which has a blue tone to it. It was if she was cold but the only thing cold was her heart if she had any. Her clothing was all black and purple for she too wore a cloak that reach the whiten ground which spotted many areas of bodies and blood. Her hair was as red as blood as it framed her face. The wind blowing her hair around like a blazing ring of fire. However, the thing that made shivers run down my spine was her eyes. They were black with a little spots of white. My eyes never looked away as I readied my bow as the arrow found its target. This arrow had one purpose and one purpose only…

To kill…

I yelled a battle cry with silver tears flowing from my eyes as I let the arrow go towards this demon's heart. It hit its mark and I smirked with victory but remembered what my parents always told me. Never think you won, until every single enemy is dead. I readied my bow again to the same spot that she was in but the problem was that her corpse wasn't there. I looked above…

Not there…

I looked below and tried to feel her presence…

However, she wasn't there.

I flipped backwards and crouched down into an offensive position. Again, she wasn't there. Where was she…? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. My eyes widen, as I smell blood. I turned to my left as I saw the woman stab me with my own dagger. I didn't even have time to think of how she got my weapon because she kicked me in my stomach to the snowy ground. I gasped for air as she hovered over me. She did not speak a word to me but glared at me with those soulless eyes and smirked. I glared back at her and grunted painfully as I took the dagger out of my shoulder. Blood was pouring out of the open wound but the harsh wind did not do anything to numb it. It seemed the woman was about to strike me again and at that point I was scared and became the coward I hated to be. I screamed and closed my eyes expecting to see my parents again. However, when that did not happen I slowly opened my eyes and saw a knife protruding from the belly of the demon. I clutch my injured shoulder as I watched the lifeless woman fall near me. I looked to my savior and recognized him as my father's friend. He wore a similar cloak to mine except it was red and he had a scratch that covered he left eye. His right eye was blue that became an icy blue when angry, like now. He was only in his early 40's. He smirked in triumph as he took his sword that he named "Magana" out of the dead woman's stomach leaving behind silver blood. His smirk faded as he fell to the ground. I crawled to him as I quickly as I could with my injury and gasped as I saw his. He was badly wounded for he was bleeding profusely from his stomach. I took my uninjured hand and clutched his bloody one. He spoke to me in our native tongue. I knew he was dying…

"_Astaer mu intere yolie, Katanna?"( Are you all right Katanna?)_

"_I dutre wibn! Slonis…I hutnb to getfa mu!" (I am fine! Solnis… I need to help you!)_

"_NO! Mu rfgt I dutre junbt… Plefre, tqutre fewa! Mu hubger…" (NO! you know I am dying… Please, find them! You must…)_

"_Tqutre, fewa?" (Find whom?)_

"_P-Power…Primate…"_

He died smiling. Solnis was a good man and brave warrior. No matter my injury, I bury him in a makeshift grave. I held Magana in my hand as I struck it to the ground. He was also I have a warrior's salute to the great beyond. I ripped of a huge piece of my cloak and used it for a bandage for my shoulder. I looked above at the grayish clouds as eye saw the dark one. He was no longer the skeleton King I heard of in the stories of old but he was now a worm. A worm that caused so much pain to that of my people and to so many others. He will pay!

It was not until nightfall that I had buried the dead. So many women died with their children in their arms. Fathers on top of them died with thoughts of just protecting them. Now they would find peace. I will avenge their deaths. I will find this wielder of the power primate. Surely, he and his friends can help us for I have heard many tales of him and his team. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my shoulder, I sat on the cold ground next to the many graves and began to mediate. I have to contact him somehow…

I just hope I am not to late…

**Shugazoom City… (Nighttime)**

**Chiro, leader of the hyper force, container of the power primate; was fast asleep after a long day of training session with the monkeys. Complaining of a constant headache, Chiro had decided to turn in for the night hoping the headache would go away. However, he was wrong. It seemed that even his dreams, his headache wouldn't go away. Tossing and turning, Chiro in his dreams saw a girl about 17 with long red hair tied up in a ponytail, hazel eyes, wearing brown boots and a black cloak. It seemed like the wind was blowing because, her hair and cloak swept in the wind. Chiro felt cold as he continued to gaze upon her. She looked lost and sad. He saw that she held a bloody dagger and held a bow with her arrows in a quiver; tied behind her back. Did he know her? Did she know him? He had never met her before only in his dream. Who was she? Suddenly, the mysterious girl spoke. It seemed to Chiro like she was far away.**

"_**Help us…"**_

"_**Please…"**_

"_**Help you with what? Are you in trouble?"**_

"… _**Dea Morenta rethn ru moubed…"**_

**Chiro was confused. He understood that she needed help. However, what was that last sentence? He felt as if it was important for him to know. Sadly, he did not. The girl was fading away still repeating the words Chiro could not comprehend. Chiro ran towards her to try and reach her but when he finally did, she was gone. Unexpectedly, a white light appeared. Chiro shielded his eyes from the bright light. When it faded, Chiro screamed as the dark worm engulfed him. It was then Chiro awoke in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily while looking around his bedroom, Chiro spoke to himself in a frightened whisper…**

"_**He's back…The Dark one is back again…"**_

LS7: Oh… Will Chiro and the others save the day? Who is Katanna and what connection does she have with Chiro? Is something going to happen between Antauri and Chiro? Will I finish this story?

Gibson: Some of these questions shall be answered within the course of this story.

Chiro: I don't die right?

LS7: I'm not telling you silly! That's why this is more then a one-shot.

Antauri: I will protect you Chiro!

Nova and Otto: Aw!

Sprks and Me: Review everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

LS7: Awloo!

Chiro: Really? Megamind…?

LS7: What? Megamind is wonderful! Anyway onward with said story!

Otto: Megamind?

LS7: N-no! The… Never mind!

Previously…

"_Astaer mu intere yolie, Katanna?"( Are you all right Katanna?)_

"_I dutre wibn! Slonis…I hutnb to getfa mu!" (I am fine! Solnis… I need to help you!)_

"_NO! Mu rfgt I dutre junbt… Plefre, tqutre fewa! Mu hubger…" (NO! you know I am dying… Please, find them! You must…)_

"_Tqutre, fewa?" (Find whom?)_

"_P-Power…Primate…"_

"_Help us…"_

"_Please…"_

"_Help you with what? Are you in trouble?"_

"… _Dea Morenta rethn ru moubed…"_

"_He's back…The Dark one is back again…"_

Chapter 1: "Dreams vs. Reality"

Chiro's POV

I haven't been sleeping well at all for the past few weeks. I know my insomnia has not gone unnoticed by the others, especially Antauri. What was that dream telling me? And more importantly, who was that girl in my dreams? I never met her before but she seems to know me. Maybe a shower can help…

After my shower, I got dress in a simple blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I combed my hair and sat on my bed and thought some more on my dream.

"… _Dea Morenta rethn ru moubed…"_

"What did that mean?"

I spoke out loud in frustration. I had to tell someone about this. I smiled as I thought of the one person who could help me. Antauri would know what to do. He was always there to help me get out of a tough jam. He's like the father I never had. But as I finally leave my room to grab some breakfast, I can't help but feel like something is going to happen. You ever get that feeling? Like something is just going to come out of nowhere and shake up your world. I suppose that comes with being a hero but still. I just can't shake the feeling off. My sleep deprived mind was so far gone in my thoughts, that I didn't realize jelly on the kitchen floor and slipped and fell. When I came to, the monkeys all looked to me with worry in their eyes.

"Chiro! I'm so sorry! I was trying to make breakfast…but…"

"Otto, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." I laughed a little as Otto hugged me tightly.

"You're not hurt, are you kid?" Sprks nervous spoke.

"Maybe a trip to the sickbay perhaps?" Of course Gibson.

I got up and smiled as I reassured them all that I was not about to die. But I wonder why Antauri wasn't near me? He was off t the side as if he didn't care. I looked towards Antauri as he looked at me with his cobalt eyes. His expression was one I could not read. Usually I thought I could read Antauri. But for some reason, it's like he's hiding something. At first I thought I was being paranoid because Antauri had become distant, and less aware of things around him. I've tried talking with him about it but he was just brush it aside or acts as if nothing changed. But as I sat down with the others and watched carefully at my father figure, I began to feel uneasy again but I knew why. He was mad at me for bringing him back.

'_But I thought he wanted me to bring him back… Was I wrong? But if he wasn't mad at me, then why the sudden change of attitude?'_

I thought sadly as I began eating some cereal. As continued to watch Antauri I noticed that the room got colder and windy? What was going on?

"Antauri do you notice anything strange?"

I received no answer back. Actually it was if I was going through some time difference with everyone. As I glanced in worry and fear at everyone, it was as if they were moving slowly in time while I remained normal.

"Guys!"

"_Hello Chiro of the Hyper Force…"_

That voice… I recognized it for the longest in my dreams. I turned to look towards the voice and its owner and found her. The girl with the long red ponytail and warrior looking clothing. Was she responsible for this? And why is she here?

"Who are you and what have you done to my friends?" She may look harmless but of I learned anything from experience in battle, was that appearances can be deceiving. But there was still something about her that made me want to just trust her. Maybe it was the look she was giving me. Those hazel eyes…

"_I have come seeking you out. I need your help greatly. I wish neither you nor your family any harm"_

"How did you know…?"

"_I know a lot about you and the monkey team. My parents told me many things about you. But enough of the small chatter, my people were nearly wiped out by the dark one and I-"_

The dark one! He's back! I thought we destroyed him a few months back… He must have escaped somehow. This… all of this is just so complicated. A girl, who I never met, knows of me and the team, she plagues my thoughts every night, Antauri is being distance with me; what else could go wrong!

"Chiro…? Snap of out it!"

Antauri? Wait, but I was trying to call him and the others… this is so weird. Am I dreaming or is this real. Maybe the insomnia has finally kicked in the crazy mode. I didn't realize the girl walked over to where I was and tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped as I finally noticed her. She laughed a little at my antics, and call me crazy but I laughed a little too. I sense s strong sense of justice in her. She couldn't be a threat but I still need to question her a bit. I can still hear Antauri and now the others calling my name. It sound as of they were far away.

"_I need you and your team to help me destroy the dark one once and for all…My parents were killed by his men. We tried to stop him but he was just too great. We were killed off slowly. Men, women, and children all died by his hands. Please help me Chiro!"_

"I want to help you but you have to help me understand. What does the dark one want with your land? I don't know if this has any connection, but I dreamt of a place that was cold and snowy. There were mountains and a beautiful river that when the sun hit it correctly, made the water look like silver. I saw you. You were fighting a woman in black and became hurt badly. A man came to you and died. You then buried those who died and then you closed your eyes. I felt immense power within you and then that's when I wake up."

It was silent for while with the exception of my name being called. I then felt more cold and tired and I glanced away from this strange girl to take in my surroundings once more. When this this place turned into ice and snow? I frantically looked around as I saw a horrible image. Bodies… there were bodies everywhere. I smelled blood and burned flesh. The sight alone made me nearly gag but the smell almost forces the bile to race up from the pits of my stomach. I felt tears come to my blue eyes as I continued to look. There were corpses on top of corpses. Suddenly I didn't feel cold from the sudden change of the weather. But a coldness from the heart at what was done here. I heard my new friend speak with a sadden tone.

"_Chiro… the sight that you are witnessing has already happened. But with you and your friend's help, we can stop it from occurring elsewhere. The time we have together grows short but take this."_

Glancing from the dead, I turned slowly as she held a silver chain with a teardrop pendent. It seemed as if something was inside it as it glowed with a pale blue. I took it from her warm hands and eyed for a moment. It felt as if I knew what this item was but like I mentioned before, I was sure of anything. All I gathered was that a planet needed the hyper force and that _he _was back. I placed the necklace on and felt warm. Not the warm you feel when drinking something hot but that warmth like meeting an old friend from long ago. I felt drowsy and felt my body swaying from side to side. I didn't want to leave yet. I didn't want to leave her here…alone. My name became louder and clearer. It was as if the monkey team was right here.

"O-Okay… I will help you. T-The monkey team and I will help you. B-B-But wha…what is your-?"

"_Katanna… Katanna Alhir. You must go Chiro. We will meet sooner then you think." _

"B-but…" Before I could ask Katanna anything else, she was gone. I yelled her named over and over again not realizing that I was lying down on a bed.

The monkey team staring at me with different expressions…

"C-Chiro? What happened?"

"Nova? Where am I?"

"Yeah… it's me Chiro. We're all eating in the kitchen when you looked to be in a trance. It was really freaky because you were glowing green and your eyes became dull. And you kept saying the name Katanna. We didn't know what was wrong so helped you to the sickbay where Gibson was trying to wake you up. Antauri started to mediate since he figured it dealt with your power primate."

Nova was worried. That much I could gather. I glanced at my friends as just shook my head on confusion. Was that real? If it was, it felt and smelled like it. Katanna. A girl with fire like hair and hazel eyes…sad hazel eyes won't let me blink without seeing them. And that pendent… Wait! I ignored the monkey team as I ran for the mirror on the other side of the room, the others following me with worry, confusion and curiosity. I felt my hand around my neck and saw the silver chain with the teardrop jewel. It still was glowing and I felt that warmth again. It was all real.

"Chiro..?"

I glanced at the side and saw Antauri levitate next to me placing his silver palm, on my shoulder. Usually this would calm me down but right now I felt…sad, upset, angry even. He was avoiding me this whole time and I knew it was because of me. And now he wanted my attention? And what Nova told me, Antauri was worried about me? No, he just wanted to know what was going on. Why would he worry over someone like me who brought him back when clearly he didn't want to be back? I was a failure in his eyes… That was all. I knew he want to talk and I could never lie to him. But this was too much for me. I had to get out of the room. And out that room I did. I ran out so fast that I didn't even hear the others calling me. And I had I turned around, I would have seen the hurt written over Antauri's face.

"Is the Kid going to be alright? He acting really weird, I wonder what had him so shaken up."

"Well talking to him isn't going to help. Well maybe Antauri could do it. Out of all of us, Chiro is closer to you."

"But Gibson…"

"Yeah! Gibson is right! You gotta go talk to Chiro."

"I suppose Otto, but if Chiro wants to talk then I will be there to listen to him. I've been, neglecting him as of late…"

"Antauri?"

"I'm apologize Nova. I'm going. I'll see you all later."

Normal POV

Antauri left the others to find his son; he had to know what was going on with Chiro and the cause of his odd behavior. He hated to see Chiro in pain. Walking towards his son's room, Antauri felt that part of Chiro's odd behavior had something to do with him as well. Thinking to himself, Antauri became sad as he saw Chiro's once smiling face with bright baby blue eyes turned into a melancholic frown with dull lifeless eyes. He wouldn't let anything happen to his son…

'_That includes myself…Chiro, please what is going on with you. What is going on?'_

LS7: Hello everyone! I have turned 21 this January! I even got my first tattoo on my right shoulder! ^_^

Chiro: Cool! What is it?

LS7: An Ankh! So here's the first Chapter where some questions were answered a little. We now know that there's some tension between Antauri and Chiro… And Katanna made an appearance. More or less. Of course more questions have arisen but don't worry; I'll answer them in the following chapters.

Nova: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

LS7: Hey guys! I hope you're feeling the aster with the story!

Robin: Nice to see someone using my vocab!

LS7: Hey Rob! What you doing here, this is Srmthfg! Not Young Justice.

Robin: Meh, I was bored! LS7 doesn't own!

LS7: What a disaster, heavy on the dis…-_-

Robin: *Troll Face*

Previously…

'_But I thought he wanted me to bring him back… Was I wrong? But if he wasn't mad at me, then why the sudden change of attitude?'_

"_I need you and your team to help me destroy the dark one once and for all…My parents were killed by his men. We tried to stop him but he was just too great. We were killed off slowly. Men, women, and children all died by his hands. Please help me Chiro!"_

"_Katanna… Katanna Alhir. You must go Chiro. We will meet sooner then you think." _

"_Yeah… it's me Chiro. We're all eating in the kitchen when you looked to be in a trance. It was really freaky because you were glowing green and your eyes became dull. And you kept saying the name Katanna. We didn't know what was wrong so helped you to the sickbay where Gibson was trying to wake you up. Antauri started to mediate since he figures it dealt with your power primate." _

"_Well talking to him isn't going to help. Well maybe Antauri could do it. Out of all of us, Chiro is closer to you."_

'_Chiro, please what is going on with you? What is going on?'_

Chapter 2: Avoidance of the Heart

Normal POV

Antauri was upset. He tried not to show it but he was very upset. Something was going on with Chiro and he was not sure to what extend but he had a hunch that his lack of sleep was one cause. He also noticed that Chiro was avoiding him. Antauri thought that he and Chiro were very close in both spirit and mind. He considered and still did, Chiro his son. So why when Antauri approached his son, Chiro avoided eye contact or physically seem almost frighten of him? Antauri sat in deep mediation as he remembered a particular incident that with Chiro and his unusual distance.

_*Flashback*_

_Antauri had left his bedroom in search of Chiro. He had wanted to talk to his son and find out if his dreams were bothering him. It was only seven in the morning when Antauri entered Chiro's room hearing the swish sound of the doors opening and closing… Confused Antauri didn't see the one person that usually was still in bed._

'_Where is Chiro?' _

_Antauri thought to himself. Usually he would have to tickle Chiro just to get him to open his eyes. But that was not the case. Everything was in its place. Even his bed was made up. Antauri sighed as he left the empty bedroom and walked down the hall towards the tube that would lead to the main room. As he entered the main room he smiled slightly as he saw his monkey siblings together. Sprks as usual was playing a video game with Otto while Gibson and Nova watched. Bored as usual. Antauri continued to watch everyone as he thought about a particular event that changed everything for him._

_The day he died… Why did he always think about it? He was alive because Chiro brought him back. He should be grateful. But though the silver monkey was indeed happy to be amongst his friends and family, he seemed troubled… He never told a soul but he heard a voice inside his metallic mind. A voice that ironically sounded just like him but it sounded arrogant and cruel. _

'_**Simple Antauri, do you really believe to be truly alive? No one cares…'**_

'_**The boy you consider a son, could care less about your feelings…'**_

'_That's a lie! Chiro was and still is a brave soul. He cares about everyone around him!'_

'_**Antauri? Humor me this. If Chiro cared so much about you idiot then explain to me why he hardly talks with you anymore?'**_

'_I have nothing to prove to you!'_

'_**Okay then…'**_

_Antauri tuned the voice out as he walked over to his brothers and sister. Nova and Gibson acknowledged him while the others didn't even realize he was in the room. The sounds of spaceships being destroyed was the only thing making sound. Gibson and Nova acknowledged Antauri and pointed towards the direction of the kitchen._

"_He is in there eating." Gibson replied in a bored tone as Nova was falling asleep from watching the other two playing video games. Antauri nodded in thanks as he glanced over at Sprks and Otto as they continued to ignore him of the game. Antauri shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen and open the door to find Chiro's back turned to him. Antauri was about to walk over to him but that annoying voice came back._

'_**I'm telling you, he could care less!'**_

'_Do you have anything better to do? Like I said, I have nothing to prove to you!'_

_Antauri walked towards his son and was about to make his presence known. But something was wrong. Chiro usually knew if Antauri was near him. But it was like he was invisible to the teen. Confused, Antauri gently touched Chiro's arm. Chiro jumped in surprised as he stood from his chair as glanced with wide blue eyes at the silver monkey._

"_A-Antauri? Don't do that! You need gave me a heart attack!"_

"_I apologize for frightening you Chiro but I noticed that you seem tired and I wanted to know if you want to talk?"_

_Chiro was silent for a few seconds. He didn't look directly at his mentor and he played with his hands. He felt Antauri getting closer and then he bolted from his seat nearing the exit of the kitchen._

"_I-I'm fine Antauri… I don't need to talk. I just need to train! Yeah! Maybe Nova will want to train with me."_

"_But Chiro, I thought we could mediate for awhile and maybe relax so I can see that you're-"_

"_Antauri, I'm fine! Jeez. I'm going to go train okay?"_

"_But-"_

"_See you later Antauri!"_

_As Chiro left the kitchen, Antauri was feeling a bunch of emotions. Emotions he assumed wouldn't affect him since he was a full robot. But he just couldn't shake off the dread that Chiro was mad at him. Why else could explain the sudden fear, and hostility that Chiro was showing… Was it wrong of him to care…?_

'_**Poor Antauri… I told you that your presence was no longer needed.'**_

_The voice acted as if it cared. He had proven his point. But Antauri wasn't going to listen to it. No matter what. Something was going on with his son. And he would be dammed to let it continue any further._

'_Chiro does care! He does need me… Like how I need him'_

'_**Spare me fool! Maybe once when you were not in this "condition" the boy cared but now you're a robot…'**_

'_Condition! My death and what I have become is not a condition… I died to save Chiro and the others. I had no other choice but to so. The others are also robotic as well.'_

'_**But you're different… While your brothers and sister are robotic they are also part monkey. They are more alive then you'll ever dream. Your son is human so of course he'll feel different towards you. **_

_Antauri left the kitchen and hung by the door as his mind drifted. The voice was right about one thing… The fact that he was different. He didn't need to sleep as much like the others, hygiene was no longer an issue; and while he needed liquids, he didn't need to consume food like the others. Did this constitute feelings and emotions as well? The voice came back… But unlike his usual arrogant tone the voice sounded, almost mournful._

'_**You may not even realize this change. Or you're so lost in your perfect world of things going your way that the fact of Chiro and the others looking at you different seems impossible to happen. I feel almost sorry for you.'**_

'_Don't pity me! Chiro and the rest of the team think of me in the same light I was before I became the silver monkey. If I was as different as you claim then why do I feel happy when Chiro accomplishes something or upset when Sprks and Gibson argue?'_

'_**Jeez! I never meet someone as stubborn as you! Even Gibson could explain this to you. The only reason you can feel any emotion is because your robotic mind understands that in certain situations, the mind tells you what and how to feel just to fit the situation. Trust me, it's not because you want to feel the sadness or happiness…It's because you have to feel-'**_

'_I feel because I want to feel!'_

'_**Do you need sleep? No… Do you grew sick or feel tired? No… Now tell me Antauri, is that feeling of isolation and loneliness creeping upon you? Hahahah! You fool!'**_

_The voice was gone…For now. Antauri couldn't and wouldn't believe he was that different. Yes there were some changes because of his new development but he was still the same as he was before. Though deep inside, he knew he was different…_

_Chiro continued to avoid and lie just to not hang around Antauri. The rest of the team noticed this as well but decided to let Antauri and their leader to work it out. Whenever Antauri would want to talk to Chiro, he would seem frightened or sometimes annoyed and would latch on the others for an escape. Antauri didn't understand…Was Chiro truly mad at him? _

_Was it because he was different and no longer had the Antauri Chiro known to call father…? _

_*Flashback Ends*_

Antauri was about to enter Chiro's bedroom but decided not to. He had enough respect for Chiro to let him find his own way. But if Chiro ever needed him, he would be there for him. Whether the young teen approved or not.

'_I'm sorry Chiro… Maybe I failed you somewhere along the way…' _

As Antauri thought this bitter sentence, he levitated away from Chiro's door and left to go to the robot's rooftops. When he got there, Antauri walked towards the shoulder of the robot and sat down. His cobalt eyes glanced around Shugazoom city as he saw people walking and going about their daily living. Antauri then glanced sadly at the sky as it became shades of orange, red, and purples signaling the setting of the sun. It wasn't cold outside nor was it hot but Antauri could only feel the air in degrees. It wasn't like before when he could feel the warm air from the sun or the chill from a winter's night.

It was moments like this where He would find Chiro up here just sitting on the edge of the robot just lost in thought. They used to talk about battles, the team. Even bit s of Chiro's past before meeting the team. He smiled fondly yet sadly as he remembered the last time they talked up here. Chiro would always talk about his dreams and what they meant to him. He mentioned to Antauri on more then one occasion that he always dreamed about opening a home for children. Being an orphan himself, Chiro always wanted to give back to the children that felt alone. As always Antauri would say that no matter what he would always be there to support Chiro in whatever he chose to do with his life.

If he could cry right now Antauri knew he wouldn't be able to stop. The memories of Chiro's smiling face or goofy grins made him want to cry. But he knew because of certain "limitations" he could not. Sighing in sadness, Antauri got up from his place on the robot and became walking inside. As he continued to walked away from the now purple and blue sky, that voice that annoyed Antauri to now end plagued his mind…

'**Just stop torturing yourself. I told you once Antauri that they don't care… If could cry, why waste tears on them? You're different now…'**

'Maybe I am a fool…'

'**I could have told you that…Wait, I did!'**

'Maybe I am fool for thinking that I being different would change anything. No matter how different I may seem, I will always be there for them. No matter how many times Chiro pushes me away; I will be there for him. I will help him accomplish his dreams.'

'**You know what! I give up. You're as stubborn as a mule!'**

The voice was gone as soon as it came. Antauri by this time was inside the robot. He let his feet do the walking while his mind was elsewhere. When he finally looked to see where he was, he noticed that he was yet again in front of Chiro's room. Braver then before, Antauri walked in as the metallic sound of the door opened and closed behind him. Antauri smiled fondly as he saw Chiro fast asleep with the covers pulled closely to his body. Levitating towards his sleeping son, Antauri carefully and without waking Chiro, moved black bangs from his face. It seemed for tonight that his face was not contorted by horrible nightmares. He watched his sleeping son for a few minutes then began to mediate. Antauri felt that something was going t happen… But he didn't know what. He quickly opened his eyes and glanced over at Chiro. He was still sleeping.

'_No matter what, I'm here for you my son… I just wish you would talk to me, like how we used to.' _

Antauri thought to this to himself as he closed his eyes and allowed his body to regenerate energy.

But that feeling Antauri had wasn't so far off… In fact it was closer then Antauri or anyone would imagine…

LS7: Well, some questions were answered weren't they? You guys have an idea of what the tension between Antauri and Chiro is…And in the next chapter, we get some action going on and more interaction with the other members of the monkey team. Well ja ne!


End file.
